


Close your eyes

by cute_spidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_spidey/pseuds/cute_spidey
Summary: — Тебя не учили соблюдать зрительный контакт во время разговора, Питер? — внезапно тихо спрашивает Квентин. — Почему ты постоянно глядишь в сторону? Это некрасиво по отношению к собеседнику. Посмотри на меня.— Может, я просто не могу смотреть на тебя, Бек, когда ты находишься так близко.— Тогда ты просто можешь закрыть глаза, — почти шепчет он, выдыхая прямо ему в лицо.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Питер Паркер/Квентин Бек, Человек-Паук/Мистерио
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: SpideySterio*





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик также можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8672839

Глаза Квентина просто _прекрасны_ — этот вывод Питер делает в первую минуту их знакомства.

Оттенок радужки переливается на свету голограммы галактики, то становясь хвойно-зеленым мохом, растущим в северной тайге, то теплым виски, плескающимся в прозрачном стакане. Питер знает, это не более, чем игра света в неярком помещении базы ЩИТа, но это зрелище настолько завораживает, что оторваться сразу не получается — в особенности из-за того, что Питер всегда был слишком внимателен к деталям, за которые непроизвольно хватался его цепкий взгляд. Мистерио задумчиво смотрит на звезды, отражающиеся бликами в его расширенных зрачках, таких пленяющих и затягивающих в глубокую пучину навсегда, а Паучок просто стоит и не может это прекратить.

Отвести глаза все же приходится, чтобы никто из присутствующих не заметил этой заминки, тем более под магнетическим взглядом Бека, когда он смотрит прямо на него и изящно выгибает бровь. Изумрудные искорки так и пляшут при рукопожатии, а взгляд пристальный и сосредоточенный, но теплый. Невольно сравнивая его со Старком, Питер грустнеет. Сопоставить медово-кофейный и зеленый никак не получится — а даже если бы это и было возможным, то Паркер сомневается, в чью пользу было бы это противопоставление.

Черт знает, может, это какая-то магия, ведь у Квентина есть магические способности, но Паучок больше не тонет. Цвет целебных трав лечит старые раны и становится рукой, которая хватает его за запястье и грубо вытаскивает прямо со дна наверх, в реальную жизнь, даже несмотря на все подводные камни, не отпускает и тянет все выше и выше. А Питер… почему-то не против.

_Ведь когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя так хорошо?_

***

Питер, шмыгая носом, сидит на крыше здания и вяло любуется вечерней европейской столицей.

Город пестрит огнями и звуками самого настоящего праздника — Пражский карнавал идет вовсю, а Питер все никак не может перестать беспокоиться о строгих, но правдивых словах Фьюри.

Квентин устраивается рядом, свесив ноги, и немного безразлично смотрит вперед, тихим и неторопливым голосом рассуждая о мире, одновременно с этим пытаясь утешить грустного подростка. Сидеть рядом с ним приятно, словно его присутствие действует расслабляюще, и Паркеру правда становится немного лучше. Хрипловатый баритон так хорошо сочетается со сверкающими во время очередной вспышки салюта темными глазами, что Паучок снова уставляется на него, практически не мигая и жадно вслушиваясь в его слова.

— Ты хороший человек, Питер, — вещает Бек, слегка развернув к нему голову, и тот, испугавшись, тут же отводит взгляд, чувствуя невероятное смущение. — Честный, добрый, желающий помогать другим людям. Сегодня у нас все получится.

— Я что-то сомневаюсь, — неуверенно протягивает Паркер, продолжая смотреть в сторону. Кажется, что если он сейчас снова встретится с Квентином глазами, то произойдет что-то страшное.

— А я уверен в этом. _Ты мне веришь?_

Вопрос застает врасплох, ударяет в солнечное сплетение и снова навевает неприятные мысли. Приходится все же посмотреть на Мистерио, продолжающего слегка улыбаться, и снова попасть в плен его до невозможности обворожительных глаз, чей цвет так хорошо подчеркивается золотым свечением костюма. Дыхание перехватывается.

— Я бы хотел, — наконец осторожно отвечает он.

Квентин понимающе и удовлетворенно улыбается.

***

Тихий бар, находящийся неподалеку от разрушенной площади, становится подходящим местом, где можно провести время и отдохнуть после напряженной битвы. Квентин, не стесняясь, пьет виски, а Питер лишь потягивает приторно-сладкий лимонад. Тихая музыка и негромкие голоса немногочисленных людей ничуть не мешают забыться и поговорить по душам.

Бек сияет — видимо, правда доволен этой победой, и теперь заслужил свой отдых. Его взгляд немного не фокусируется из-за достаточного количества алкоголя в крови, а Питер думает, как, наверное, красиво его глаза бы выглядели в зеленом тумане, окутывающим все пространство, если бы его лицо тогда не было закрыто сферическим шлемом. Почему-то Паркер нервничает, крутит в подрагивающих руках ЭДИТ, и Квентин это замечает, скользит взглядом по изобретению Старка, а затем просит примерить.

Очки сидят на нем, что сказать, _идеально_ — лицо даже стало чем-то напоминать Старка, от чего Паучок теряется, мнется, а все мысли не собираются в кучу. Воспоминания о Тони являются очень некстати, потому что хорошее настроение сразу улетучивается, а вина возвращается с новой силой. Мистерио говорит, шутит, пьяно хохочет, а Питер подавлено сидит и не знает, что предпринять. Глаза Квентина почему-то жадно поблескивают за стеклами очков, чуть ли не ликуют морскими волнами во время цунами, однако Паучок старательно отводит взгляд, пытаясь не показывать своего мрачного настроения, и требовательно протягивает руку вперед.

— Верни ЭДИТ, пожалуйста.

Тот кажется растерянным, удивленным, он молчит, неохотно начиная снимать их с головы, но потом почему-то останавливается и хмурится.

— Боишься, что я отберу? — то ли утверждающе, то ли вопросительно говорит он, сощурившись. — Мне казалось, что у тебя нет причин подозревать меня в чем-то плохом.

— Я и не подозреваю, — оправдывается Паркер, рассматривая этикетку на бутылке от лимонада. — Честно.

— Тебя не учили соблюдать зрительный контакт во время разговора, Питер? — внезапно тихо спрашивает Бек. — Почему ты постоянно глядишь в сторону? Это некрасиво по отношению к собеседнику. _Посмотри на меня_.

Фраза пробирает до мурашек, особенно сказанная таким одновременно добрым и повелительным тоном. Тони любил разговаривать в этой манере… а сейчас Квентин, с таким красивым взглядом, с таким похожим на него лицом, даже с _его_ очками находится совсем рядом, близко, в такой дурманящей обстановке, и Паучок не знает, чего он хочет больше — чтобы это прекратилось или продолжалось. Атмосфера еще больше накаляется, когда Квентин безоговорочно аккуратно берет его за подбородок и поворачивает его голову к себе, чтобы оценивающе заглянуть своими зелено-карими глазами прямо в душу, а Питер чувствует слишком большую слабость, чтобы сопротивляться его бесцеремонному жесту.

— Может, я просто не могу смотреть на тебя, Бек, — Откровенность вырывается сама, и уже поздно зажимать рот в попытках не сболтнуть лишнего. Мистерио слегка ухмыляется, а по телу проходит дрожь — черт, это точно был лимонад, так вскруживший ему мозг?

— Тогда ты просто можешь закрыть глаза, — почти шепчет он, выдыхая прямо ему в лицо.

Паркер подчиняется, опускает подрагивающие от напряжения веки, а уже через секунду чувствует, как его губы накрываются чужими губами.

Он не сопротивляется, не отталкивает, так как не понимает до конца, хочет он этого или нет. Во рту чувствуется алкоголь, а Квентин мягко, но властно продолжает целовать его, не заботясь о том, что за соседними столиками сидят люди. Руки скользят по спине, зарываются в волосы, а язык настойчиво проникает в рот, и Питер сдается — вся скованность пропадает, и он даже пытается неуклюже отвечать. Бек лишь усмехается, полностью перехватывает инициативу, немного нетерпеливо покусывает его губы и хрипло рычит уже куда-то в шею, шумно дыша, а кровь приливает к лицу, пульсом отдаваясь в висках и вскружив голову.

Питер продолжает сидеть с закрытыми глазами, улыбаясь и полностью находясь во власти этого человека.

***

— Закрой глаза, — просит Питер, нервно подсаживаясь ближе и сам не веря в свои слова — ведь он бы любовался изумрудными переливами всю жизнь, если бы это было возможно.

Квентин фыркает и даже как-то зло смеется, небрежно откидывая со лба мокрые прядки волос — он только что вышел из душа и прикрывался лишь одним полотенцем, позволяя Паркеру любоваться его прекрасным телом.

— Тебе больше нечего делать, Пит? — довольно холодно осведомляется он, а его взгляд становится затуманенным и стальным. Паучку не нравится, когда красивый оттенок радужки Бека становится виридиановым, почти морозным, что происходит все чаще в последнее время, будто Квентину все это начало надоедать — а ведь раньше он всегда был таким нежным и добрым — поэтому он упрямо садится почти что ему на колени.

— Просто закрой их, ладно? Прошу тебя. — Он берет лицо мужчины в свои ладони и требовательно смотрит прямо на него. — Это ведь несложно.

— Не хочу страдать фигней даже ради тебя, — больно жалит прямо в сердце, закатывая глаза, но послушно их закрывает. — Ну? И в чем же твой сюрприз?

— Что ты сейчас видишь? — спрашивает Питер, проверяя, что тот точно не подсматривает. Даже без своей главной прелести, за которую Паркер его так сильно полюбил, Бек выглядит по-родному, хотя мышцы его лица напряжены, а плечи раздраженно дергаются, словно ему больше нет сил терпеть весь этот бред.

— Ничего, — Квентин ухмыляется. — Но если ты сейчас скажешь что-то вроде «это мой мир без тебя», то меня точно стошнит.

Питер замирает. Слова Мистерио уже второй раз за сегодня неприятно режут грудную клетку острым клинком, наполняя все внутренности огромным разочарованием и грустью, и в душе что-то с хрустом надламывается. _Почему_ Квентин перестал ценить наивно-детские попытки Паркера хоть как-то доказать ему свою любовь? Бек, словно чувствуя его замешательство, приоткрывает один глаз, ожидающе уставляясь на него, но Паучок поспешно заслоняет его лицо рукой, хаотично соображая, что делать, и до крови прикусив губу.

— Так что? — Устало вопрошает Бек. — Что ты хотел сказать?

Взгляд натыкается на ЭДИТ, спокойно лежащую на тумбочке. Питер вспоминает, как Квентин надевал эти очки в баре, как они ему шли, как он с тех пор не притрагивался к ним, хотя было видно, что хотел, причем очень сильно, как часто вспоминал о них, восхищаясь изобретением Старка… Решение приходит почти мгновенно, когда рука тянется за ЭДИТ, а затем сжимает ее, и Питер вновь смотрит на Мистерио.

— Так что ты видишь?

— Я же уже сказал, что ничего, Пит, ты меня не слушаешь?

— А так? — Игнорируя злой тон Бека, Паркер поспешно надевает на него очки.

Глаза Квентина недоуменно распахиваются, когда он осознает, что на нем надето. Холодный цвет радужки блестит под голубыми стеклами, становясь теплее, но удивленное выражение его лица не исчезает.

— Что ты…? Зачем? — Он потирает переносицу, поправляя очки, и смотрит на счастливого, но робкого Питера.

— Они теперь твои, — говорит он слегка дрожащим голосом. — Ты ведь этого хотел? Я тебе их дарю, только не пытайся их вернуть, ладно?

Квентин глядит на него, часто моргая. В малахитовых глазах видна благодарность, растерянность, задумчивость и какое-то странное непонятное чувство, вызывающее сомнение, будто он… _сожалеет о чем-то_?

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоено спрашивает Питер, замечая это странное выражение. — ЭДИТ тебе уже не нравится?

Еще секунду Бек пребывает в замешательстве, а затем выражение его лица принимает обычный вид.

— Все хорошо, просто… удивлен немного таким подарком. — Он зарывается рукой в темные волосы Паркера и сильно оттягивает их назад, заставляя того поморщиться от боли. — Они ведь принадлежали Старку.

— Ты их заслужил, — упрямо настаивает Паучок. — Ты ведь герой, уж точно лучше меня, и… я тебе доверяю и люблю. — Он с надеждой на ответ смотрит на него, но Квентин не отвечает — отводит взгляд и вяло улыбается краешком рта.

— Ты такой _глупый_ , Пит, — непонятно зачем туманно говорит он.

Питеру кажется, что в его глазах зеленым блеском промелькнуло чувство вины.

***

— Посмотри на меня.

Не дождавшись ответа, Бек жестко берет Паркера за подбородок и разворачивает к себе, заставляя все же поднять взгляд и бездумно уставиться в его холодные пьяные глаза, поддернутые тусклой хвойной пеленой.

— Я ведь уже говорил, что эта девчонка, как ее там… Мишель? Она тебе не нужна. Или тебе меня _не хватает_?

Пальцы довольно сильно сжимают плечо Питера, и он пытается аккуратно сбросить его руку. По спине бежит холодок, выводя морозные круги по всему телу. В последнее время Квентин напивается слишком часто.

— Не беспокойся, Бек, — уверяет он. — Это ведь не свидание, мы с ней просто друзья. Она сказала, что хочет поговорить о чем-то важном.

— Все они так говорят, — Мистерио с отвращением фыркает, но Питера не отпускает.

Тот как-то дергается от этих слов, сжимается, когда Квентин ведет пальцем по его подбородку и хищно улыбается, смотря на губы Паучка, поэтому осторожно изворачивается из его объятий, от которых вдруг как-то стало тошно и мерзко — последние пару дней такое состояние не покидало Питера ни на минуту, из-за чего во рту после очередного поцелуя оставался неприятный привкус, и даже такие полюбившиеся глаза с чудным цветом не помогали. Все так поменялось в последнее время, их отношения, поведение Квентина, цвет его глаз… Но Паучок терпит, сам не зная почему. У кого не бывает сложностей со своей половинкой, верно?

Беку не нравится этот жест, поэтому его глаза зло вспыхивают.

— Не загуливайся допоздна, малыш, — нарочито медленно, растягивая гласные, почти что приторно-сладко говорит он, наконец отходя от него. Питер неловко кивает.

— А ты чем займешься? — вяло интересуется он.

— Пойду в ЩИТ. Фьюри в чем-то сомневается, нужно их успокоить. — Квентин берет в руки ЭДИТ и надевает ее, вопросительно глядя на застывшего на месте подростка, который пристально разглядывает Бека. — Тебя что-то еще беспокоит?

— Нет, — неуверенно произносит Питер, отворачиваясь и пытаясь заглушить внезапно обострившееся паучье чутье. — Я пойду.

Что-то подсказывает ему, что в глаза Квентина сейчас лучше не смотреть.

***

— Как ты мог устроить такое? — Истеричные слова Питера оглушают пространство вокруг, и он на секунду прикрывает глаза, все еще не в силах поверить в происходящее, но затем снова смотрит на Квентина, бессильно валяющегося на полу Тауэрского моста и находящегося в шаге от гибели.

— Понимаешь, Питер, — еле-еле шепчет Бек, слабо глядя на подростка и пытаясь улыбнуться. — _Люди не могут жить без веры, а нынешние поверят во что угодно…_

Голос обрывается, и Мистерио замолкает, забываясь в холодных и спокойных объятьях смерти.

Губы Паркера дрожат так сильно, и он снова крепко зажмуривается, чтобы сдержать неконтролируемые жгучие слезы, пытающиеся выбраться наружу и утопить его в отчаянии и разочаровании в себе, судьбе и Квентине. Ноги подкашиваются, и Паучок медленно опускается на колени рядом с Беком, безжизненно лежащим на земле. Лицо, которое ранее было таким любимым и родным, помертвело, но на лбу сохранились морщинки, появляющиеся каждый раз, когда Квентин удивлялся чему-то, а глаза мятного цвета, которые были такими яркими, горящими, магнетическими и красивыми, поддернулись тусклой стеклянной пеленой, не отражающей в себе блики света и огня от пожара вокруг.

Питер, всхлипнув, смотрит в них в последний раз, ища хоть что-то, что раньше так привлекало, завораживало, что заставило полюбить этого человека, оказавшегося злодеем, манипулировавшим Паучком все это время ради получения ЭДИТ, которую теперь он сильно сжимает в кулаке, что заставило сойти с ума и забыться в его любви, неправильной, порой жестокой, неожиданной, что заставило потерять бдительность и отдать единственную вещь, оставшуюся от Старка после его смерти, что заставило предать образ добрых карих глаз и заменить его на новый, кажущийся сейчас таким чужим и отдаленным, а ведь совсем недавно Паркер был готов свернуть горы ради них…

Ладони холодеют, пальцы дрожат, а грудь сдавливает, не давая нормально вдохнуть, и Паучок устремляет взгляд к небу, взмолившись, чтобы эта боль прошла быстрее, чем полученная после смерти Старка, которая до сих пор ковыряет незаживающие раны. Сквозь стекла очков, которые он поспешно надевает, мир кажется немного голубее, ярче, но даже это не оживляет серое лицо Квентина.

— ЭДИТ, это реальность? — В происходящее все еще не хочется верить, поэтому Паркер, вытерев кровь с разбитой губы, устало обращается к ИИ.

— Больше никаких иллюзий, сэр.

Еще несколько секунд Питер вглядывается в его лицо, а затем, подавшись внезапному порыву чувств, не в силах смотреть на то, чему он так безоговорочно верил, протягивает руку вперед, касаясь холодных век Мистерио, а затем медленно опускает их.

Вместе с закрывающимися навсегда глазами и последним прикосновением к этому человеку что-то надрывается — и внезапно становится так пусто и свободно, словно все это время Паркер томился в плену, из которого только сейчас сумел выбраться.

Питер прикрывает лицо рукой и смеется — безудержно, горько, отрывочно, даже безумно, надрываясь и прерываясь лишь на сдавленные тихие всхлипы.

Он не замечает, как из уголка глаза Квентина вытекает последняя чисто-прозрачная слеза.


End file.
